The Daughter of Thieves
by Adamus
Summary: -Summary To Come-


**DISCLAIMER: **The PJO universe does not belong to me, but Rick Riordan. Camp Half-Blood is not my creation.  
ALSO: Many characters used are not mine, either. They were created by other people on this site, and I simply have permission to use them in this story. As they appear, I'll list their creators at the end of the chapter.

**A/N:** Wow! A third try at this silly thing. First Gunnar, then Dylan, and now this gal Theresa.  
Hopefully third times the charm?

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Daughter of Thieves**

**Chapter I**

There were five things Theresa Rowkli looked for in a boyfriend:

1) Taller than her

2) A nice smile

3) Male

4) Freckles

5) Brown hair

and Charlie Baker was only two of those (3 and 5, if you're wondering). Worse than that, the boy was hardly attractive and had better chances with Agnes Hutterman than ever getting a shot at _her_.

She didn't brush her teeth on the weekends and always had dog fur somewhere on her clothes, but she still had standards.

Still, Charlie Baker was persistent. He'd follow her home after school, offer to take her to the park (who did THAT anymore? Like, come on), and even had the nerve to switch seats so he could sit beside her in math class.

Charlie Baker was a nuisance, and he would _not_ leave Theresa Rowkli alone.

"Go. _Away_." Theresa growled for what felt like the millionth time. "Swear to god, you little creep. If you don't leave me alone I'm calling the police."

Across from her, Charlie struggled to hold his hands up in the air as an act of innocence. The kid mostly relied on crutches to get around due to some weird 'muscular leg disease' or whatever, so whenever he had to do something that required hands he nearly fell over.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the-"

"Can you not take a hint?" Theresa snapped, cutting his sentence short. "I don't like you, Charlie. Leave me alone!"

"But-"

"You're creeping me out!"

"I really-"

"Stop talking!"

Charlie's gaze dropped to the ground and he began fiddling with his fingers. For a few seconds Theresa felt guilty for yelling at him, but it only took half of that to remember what a freak the guy was. Last year in seventh grade, she saw him nibbling on the piece paper that he was _supposed _to be turning in to a mother's day gift. If that wasn't weird enough, Theresa had caught Charlie eating enough tin cans to kill a dog.

Theresa felt her shoulder sag. "Listen, I don't want to be mean to you." She admitted, though in complete honesty she would have liked to punch him in the face. "It's just... when someone tells you to leave them alone, like, a hundred times, you should back off and leave them alone. Okay?"

Charlie took in a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Good." Theresa nodded. "... Bye." And then she turned in her shoes and began to walk away.

No more than five steps later did Charlie try to talk to her again.

"I have tickets to the fair tonight, and I thought at first we could go together but obviously you don't want to, but maybe you'll want both tickets and go with someone else." He blurted out, catching up to her surprisingly fast for someone with a leg disease. Once he was by her side, he pulled out two tickets from his jacket and held them out to her. "I actually have four, but I want to give the other ones to my parents."

Theresa lowered an eyebrow. One of the tickets had little chew marks on it as if Charlie had almost eaten it for a snack. Tentatively, she accepted them.

"Why can't _you_ use these?" She asked, somewhat skeptical. Was dorky Charlie Baker setting her up with faulty tickets? She didn't want to risk it.

Charlie looked uncomfortable. "Because of my legs and I don't have many friends."

Oh.

"...That sucks." Theresa muttered, shoving the two tickets into the back pocket of her shorts. "But thanks, I guess. See-ya." And _then _she finally walked away.

* * *

"Ronnie!" Theresa called as she swung open the front door of her apartment. It wasn't too big of a place; just one floor, three bedrooms, and a tiny patio that barely made up for the lack of a front lawn. Still, it worked pretty well considering only four people lived there.

Theresa lived with her aunt, Ronalie Rowkli, and her two sons Hunter and Logan. During the summer the boys went off to some camp on Long Island, and most of the time they were somewhere visiting their dad, so normally the little apartment wasn't too crowded. Just Theresa and Ronnie, the way they both liked it.

"Ronnie, where are you?"

"In the boys' room, dear!"

"Why?" Theresa asked, hopping down the hallway and peaking through the open doorway. In the room were all three of them, sorting through drawers and putting clothes away. "... I thought you guys were leaving tomorrow."

Hunter scowled and tossed an orange t-shirt into the closet. "_Supposed_ to be leaving."

"Mom got a letter this morning explaining that the camp is closed for this year. Totally idiotic." Logan huffed, neatly placing a pair of shorts back in their drawer. "Like, what do they expect us to do at home all summer? There's nothing to do in Greenpoint!"

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll think of something. The fair opens today, doesn't it? Grab some friends and go!"

"I'd rather die." Hunter groaned. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Fairs are for kids, Mom." The blond haired boy said. "No one over thirteen goes to those stupid things unless they're parents."

Theresa narrowed her eyes and dug the two tickets that Charlie had given her out from her pocket. "_I_, actually, was thinking of going."

"Wow. You just proved his point." Hunter laughed, scrunching up another t-shirt and flinging it in with the rest of the pile.

Theresa pretended to ignore him. "Ronnie, can I go?"

Her aunt paused for a minute, thinking it over. She was an older woman who had aged gracefully, still looking as if she was in her thirties rather than reaching her fifties. With brown hair and dark eyes, Ronalie looked more like Theresa than she did her sons. Their dad must have had a damn strong set of genes, because it seemed like the only thing Hunter and Logan got from their mother was their awkward poetry/musical phase.

Theresa was still trying to get over that.

"Who do you plan on going with?" Ronnie asked, plucking one of the shirts that Hunter threw from the floor and folding it.

A smirk appeared on Logan's face. "I bet she's going with that Charlie kid, right?"

Hunter's eyes lit up. "Man, ain't he a cutie. You're a lucky one, Reese. Getting to hang out with that undersized dwarf... man! I'm jealous!"

Theresa shot him an unappreciative glare. "Shut up. I wanted to go with my friend Emili."

"Ew, Emili Randol? You're not seriously friends with that ugly bloodsucker, are you?" Logan asked, looking genuinely revolted. Theresa didn't understand what about her disgusted him so much, but whenever she brought up her name, he acted like she was the worst thing in the world.

Emili was the darling of Brooklyn, practically. Head cheerleader, ran through boyfriends like crazy, tall and beautiful and totally bitter. She was three years older than Theresa, the same age as Hunter, and how they had managed to become friends was what many would call a miracle. It just sort of happened one day, and suddenly Theresa was the new girl that Emili called a bestie. She didn't expect the friendship to last, but why not bask in the fame for as long as possible?

"Yes, Emili Randol. She'd probably be nice to you too, Logan, if you weren't such an ass to her." Theresa snapped.

Ronnie whistled. "I don't feel comfortable with you going out late with a girl like that, Theresa. She's nice around adults, but don't think for a second that I'm not aware of the things she does behind our backs."

Hunter snickered. "Yeah," Theresa caught him whispering to Logan. "Like drain out peoples blood."

"But she's great!" Theresa argued, completely ignoring her cousin. "She's a straight A student, Ronnie."

Pursing her lips, Ronnie stared at her. "... Well, alright. So long as Hunter goes with you two though. I'd feel a lot better if he tagged along." If she noticed her son giving her his '_what in the world are you thinking_' stare, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Why me?" Hunter whined.

"Yeah, why him?" Logan added, looking a tad bit offended.

Theresa wanted to agree with them, but she decided to keep her words silent. Besides, there was no way her aunt would let her go if she acted like her cousins. It'd only prove that she wasn't suited to go with Emili. Too 'irresponsible', like she always was according to Ronnie. Sheesh.

"Because you know why." Ronnie said, glaring at her son.

Hunter frowned. "Can't we give her a pocket knife? She'll be safe with that."

"No one's going to rob me!" Theresa thought she'd chip in. It was Greenpoint, Brooklyn. Not Detroit.

"Just go with her, Hunter. You still need a ticket, so I recommend you stop bickering. Theresa, call your friend while I get your cousin some money." Ronnie instructed, standing up and swiftly leaving the room.

Hunter's blue eyes darted towards Theresa as soon as his mom left. "You need to stop having a life." He declared. Though his tone and face suggested he was dead serious, Theresa couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the words sounded.

"_What_?" She choked out.

"You need to quit this 'making plans with people' thing! I always get dragged in to it and it's getting _really_ annoying."

"Then go somewhere else once we leave the building, alright? Do whatever you want for a few hours, I don't care."

Hunter snorted and glanced at his brother, then back at Theresa. "Just try not to get mugged while you're out."


End file.
